


Summer Heat

by Reena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena/pseuds/Reena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles had always been friends. And as many guy best friends, they had shared some very horny moments together through puberty and dealt with it. Stiles's ADHD could be annoying for a lot of stuff, but Scott knew that extra energy always came in handy when sex was involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published erotic work ever, so I'd appreciate feedback. 
> 
> My OTP is in fact Sterek and I love Stydia (well, indeed I love the three of them together), but I had this particular fantasy in mind for no apparent reason so I thought I could share it with the world. I don't think Sciles gets enough credit. Please enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show.

"Scott, how the hell can you still be sleeping?"

Stiles came into his room, annoyed, and slammed the door open. He threw his backpack against a wall. It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a hot July's day. Stiles looked up at the window above Scott's bed, which was wide open, and the bright, blazing rays of sun that came from the outside hit his eyes directly. Blinded by them he frowned and put his hand over his forehead. He looked down at the bed. Scott was still struggling to wake up and moving around like a lazy dog. He wasn't wearing a T-shirt, just some athletic black shorts, and the sheets were all messed up and falling off the bed everywhere.

"Get up you lazy fucker! Your mother just left the house. It's 3 o'clock."

"Mmmmmmmmph... just five more minutes"

"Dude I need to get to the pool already, I'm literally going to melt. How can you even sleep with this much light?"

"But it's so comfy... so warm."

Scott was lying on his stomach, but as he spoke with Stiles he turned and lay on his back instead. Stiles was going to make him get up by force, but when Scott let his hands fall over his thighs it became evident he had a hard-on.

"Dude get the f- wooaah wait, what"

"Huh?" said Scott, confused, "What's up?"

"What's up? You're up! I mean, what have you been... dreaming?" He backed off a bit, pointed with his head in the direction of Scott's crotch and giggled.

"Oh Stiles man, c'mon", said Scott, ashamed, and brought a pillow to bury his head in. He turned again so his boner was hidden.

"What, I'm giving you a hard time?", he said, mockingly, and winked when Scott took his head out of the pillow. "hahaha"

"Stiles, I fucking want to kill you."

"C'mon man, it's fine, I'm fucking horny today too - I mean, it's so hot outside, and I still can't get Lydia out of my mind. She was so hot and beautiful and everything at the pool yesterday. If she's there today I'm going to have your very same problem but with everyone in the pool to see it."

Scott lay on his back against the headboard, sitting, and put the pillow on his crotch. He was laughing now. "Yeah," he yawned, "like anyone would notice."

"Oh shut up Mr. Afternoon Wood man", Stiles said, and they both laughed.

Stiles went for his backpack and took out two cans of cold soda. "Hey, let's drink these before they get warm." They opened the cans and took a sip each, staring at each other. "So, what are we waiting for? Are we going or not?"

"Can't you wait for a minute?" Scott said, frowning. "I also have to get changed, so why don't you get out?"

"For God's sake, Scott. I've already seen your junk, I think I can handle this. Get changed already." he said, and sat on a chair, looking out of the window, smug. "And anyway, not looking." He took another sip, and sighed. It was very hot in the room. "I'm going to take this off now.", Stiles said, and took off his orange T-shirt.

Scott got up completely and stood on his feet. He seemed to want to move somewhere, but instead sat on the edge of the bed. "Dude..."

"What's wrong?", Stiles said.

"I was dreaming of that girl again."

"Really? Ooh...", Stiles said, surprised and attentive. He looked at Scott.

"Yeah, dude. I was in bed and, well, she was wearing only her bra and some fancy black panties. Then she sat over my junk and started moving so hard I..."

"She _is_ hot, I give you that." Stiles approved, "but don't you think telling me about this now isn't precisely helping with your... situation?" he said, and pointed with the can at the pillow hiding his now raging boner.

"You know what. Maybe we should jerk off before going to the pool." he said, and looked at Stiles. Stiles was wearing only some swimming blue shorts and a pair of flip-flops by now.

Stiles raised his eyebrow. "Interesting thought. Well I am horny too, you know."

Scott grinned at him. "Yeah well. We better unload our guns before going to the pool."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah. I got no underwear on, of course", he said, and grabbed his own package with his hand over the clothes.

Scott laughed too. "Well, neither do I", he said, and threw the pillow away. The tip of his cock was right over the line of his shorts, pink and visibly hard.

Stiles smiled and got up. He put his hand inside his swimming shorts, and left the can at the table.

"So... let's do this", Stiles decided, and went towards the bed, sitting by the side of his friend.

Scott had his hand over his crotch, touching the tip of his cock with his thumb, but he hadn't taken them off. He was smiling. "If you hadn't woken me up that girl would still be rubbing her pussy all over me."

"Sorry man.", Stiles said. "Hey, y'know what, I have an idea."

"What would that be?", Scott said, pressing the fabric of his shorts against his length.

"If you feel like grinding so much, what about you lie down and I get on top and... I mean, you know, like your dream. I hump you."

"Mmm..." Scott said, doubtful but intrigued.

"C'mon, it will be fun." Stiles replied. "We did that sometimes when we were kids."

Scott chuckled. "Oh right, like that time my mother came in..."

Stiles blushed. "Yeah. Well, now we're alone. Are you up or not?"

"Okay", Scott said, and laid back. "But get going, I feel like I'm gonna explode."

"Sure, it won't take long I bet.", Stiles said, and giggled as he got over Scott, spread his legs around his friend's hips, and placed one hand over his collarbone. With the other hand he opened the swimming shorts' zipper and took his cock out, which was semi-hard already. He lay over Scott, their chests pressing against each other, Stiles's mouth right by the side of Scott's ear and messy hair. It smelled nice. Each second he was hornier and harder. Finally, he placed his own cock against Scott's shorts, right over his crotch, and felt Scott's tip against his own belly. His ankles were out of the bed, along with Scott's, and Scott playfully kicked his flip-flops away.

When he finally let his weight fall over Scott, he felt the pressure of their bodies against each other and Scott's full hard length against his own. "Wow, you _are_ hard.", he said, and a moan escaped his throat as he placed his hand around Scott's hair. Scott answered by putting his around his ass cheek, which made Stiles get fully hard. With his free hand, Stiles grabbed the mattress at the edge of the bed and let out a sigh of pleasure. 

"Stiles, get going!" said Scott, breathing heavily, something between begging and demanding. He spanked Stiles's cheek through the fabric and then let go.

"Buddy... feelin' randy, heh?", Stiles said into his ear, mischievously.

"Please", said Scott, into Stiles's ear, now begging. Stiles felt the wet breath of his friend and it made his cock throb, asking for release. 

"O-kay", Stiles whispered, and then there was no more talking, only sounds.

He took hold of Scott's head and began thrusting into his buddy's pelvis as fast as he could. Stiles was very wet, but Scott's shorts were already too, so his cock slipped constantly over, under and around Scott's bulge. He released and let his weight fall over and over again to press their pelves against each other. The wet fabric made for an awesome feeling of pleasure, and he was soon panting into Scott's ear, almost licking it with his tongue.

Scott, in turn, was staring at the ceiling when he could keep his eyes open. The frantic breathing of his buddy was making his cock even harder, and Stiles was moving around damn good. Maybe it wasn't so bad he had interrupted his dream, after all. From all the heat and activity, they were already a bit sweaty. He could feel his friend's pale chest against his darker own, and at one point their nipples found each other. Scott groaned in pleasure and a shiver went all the way down his spine, opening his eyes wide. He could see his friend's head moving against the side of his face at that wonderful pace that was making him feel like he could come any second now.

Scott embraced Stiles, with one hand over his shoulder and the other in his hair, pulling him closer. He was close to climax now, and he could feel every single time Stiles's slick cock touched his own with the tip and then fell back and hit his abs. At one point Stiles pressed against both cocks and thrusted forward, making it impossible for Scott to hold it anymore. They were already feverish, but Scott noticed the distinctive warmth coming from his inside unstoppably. His cock, Stiles's, his shorts and abs were by now completely soaked in slick precum. 

"S-Stiles, I'm going to..."

"Shhh", Stiles whispered into his ear, and let out a moan himself. He raised his ass slightly and then thrusted all the way over Scott's length, pressing hard and letting himself fall again. He let his head fall by the side of his friend's and Scott grabbed what he could of Stiles's short hair as he came, pressing him down against his shoulder.

"AAAAH", Scott said, as his cock spilled white, hot, slick semen all over his rock hard abs and Stiles's abs and chest. His back arched, overloaded with orgasmic spasms, and he held on to Stiles with all his strength, pressing Stiles's head against his chest. Stiles's tongue was out because of his gasping, and it accidentally licked Scott's sensitive nipple, which made him spill another load in between their bodies. Scott felt ecstatic with every single spasm of the muscles all over his body, and his cum coming its way out.  

"I'm close too, buddy", Stiles said into his friend's chest, resting his head. He could feel Scott's heartbeat pounding from his climax moments ago. He felt the tension in Scott's body disappear and Scott sighed in deep relief.

"Here I com-aaah!", Stiles told his friend, pressing his cock against the fabric covering Scott's balls and the side of his leg. Stiles put his hand under Scott's thigh and pressed it hard against himself, exploding right there.  "GOD", he said, and a full load of warm cum came out at once, then another one. Scott felt it through the fabric, right in his thigh, but was still enjoying the aftershocks of his own orgasm. 

"Let it out, buddy, ah", Scott said, gently patting his friend's hair. 

"Woah", said Stiles, and rolled over to lie on his back right by his friend's side, breathing quickly. He had felt Stiles's heart too go faster than it normally did. Stiles sighed too, and tried to get back to breathing normally.

"Dude... that was..." Scott said, turning his head to look at his friend.

Stiles turned his too to meet his brown eyes. "...awesome."

It had felt damn good, indeed. They were a disaster right now, sweating and full of cum and with their hair all messed up.

"Man, I'm gonna have to use your shower..." Stiles said, looking down at his chest. 

"Yeah. Sorry for that", said Scott.

"...don't look down then", Stiles chuckled.

"I'm going to throw these right away", Scott said, "you dirty fucker."

Stiles laughed again. Scott got up, took away his shorts for laundry and cleaned himself in the bathroom while Stiles was still lying on the bed, with his cock still out. Then he got dressed while Stiles washed the cum off his chest too. When they were done, they decided to leave for the pool. 

"I feel much better", Scott said. "How about we get going now?"

"Sure", Stiles replied. "I need to cool my head, my blood is boiling."

Scott laughed, and they shared a brofist. They put on their backpacks and finally left the house for the pool. 

 

 

 


End file.
